According to the trend in sports, people may go to the gym or buy an exercise bike at home for exercise. The bike body of most conventional exercise bikes is stationary, that is, the bike body is fixed to a base. The user stably rides on the bike body and continuously treads to generate a sports effect.
The pedaling action of the exercise bike described above is slightly monotonous, and the user is prone to be inpatient and cannot continue to exercise. Therefore, another exercise bike has been developed on the market. As shown in FIG. 5, a bike body 31 is pivotally connected to a pivot portion 32 of a base 3, allowing the bike body 31 to swing left and right relative to the base 3, so that the user can experience the actual feeling of riding a bike to enhance the fun during the exercise.
For the safety during the exercise, the base 3 is provided with elastic members 33 at both sides of the pivot portion 32 as a cushion. When the bike body swings left and right, it is pressed against the elastic member 33 on the corresponding side to obtain the cushioning resistance, so as to prevent the user from falling and being injured. In the above-mentioned conventional structure, the elastic member 33 is disposed in an upright manner. When it is pressed, a deformation in the height direction is generated to provide a cushioning resistance in the height direction. But, the swinging motion of the bike body 31 is performed along a curved trajectory. It is difficult for the upright elastic member 33 to stably support the swinging bike body 31, with safety concerns. Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve these problems.